happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrimps for Tips
Shrimps for Tips is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the white flamingo Pinkie, who is allergic to seafood. Starring Roles *Pinkie Featuring Roles *Indy *Superspeed *Lumpy *Mussell *Softy Appearances *Daredevil *Gutsy *Cocktail *Takeda Nokashi *Flippy Plot Pinkie is seen waking up..... while it's 1:00 in the day. She puts on her dress, eats her breakfast (1 lettuce, 1 tomato), and heads out to jog. While she jogs, she sees a new Japanese restaurant has opened in town. She gets excited, and enters. On the way in, she sees Softy really enjoying himself, since his home is filled with all of this.She glares at him. Pinkie makes her order, and for some reason, sits next to Mussell. Mussell is smoking until he sees his food be served. He put the cigarette in an ashtray, and starts to eat. Meanwhile, Daredevil plants a bomb outside that will blow up in six minutes. He then scurries off. Indy walks into the restaurant and sees sushi on the menu, but also sees lo mein on the menu. Indy is still deciding what to order. He says in his mind: Lo mein, or sushi? As he still tried to figure out what to order, Pinkie eats a shrimp cooked in her food. She eats it, and turns pink, but swells up, and spits it out, giving her back her white feathers, and tells the chef she's allergic to shrimp. Indy finally orders his meal, while Lumpy and Superspeed sit at a table and talk about what hat to wear to the cap party. Superspeed tries on a hard hat, but doesn't think it'll work. Lumpy suggests a Lumpy cap, while Superspeed stares at him angrily. He then puts on a Handy mask, and in frustration, makes Handy's frustrated noise. Mussell then goes outside to smoke, until he is stabbed in the back by Flippy. As Pinkie and Indy continue eating, Superspeed finally decides a cap. The cap is of Pointy, in which the fake beak impaled Lumpy in the head. As Superspeed runs away, he sees the bomb on the restaurant, so he runs inside. He tells them, only for the bomb to blow up, killing basically everyone. As Pinkie crawls out of the rubble, trying to find help, she looked up to see something falling into her mouth. It was that same shrimp. She enjoyed it, turns pink, but chokes on it and dies from an allergic reaction. At the end, it shows Superspeed went to the cap party, only to be crushed by Gutsy, who actually told Daredevil to blow up the building for a stunt. Moral Always eat right. Deaths *Numerous shrimps, and Cocktail, are cooked. *Mussell is stabbed in the back by Cyber. *Lumpy is impaled on Superspeed's Pointy hat. *Daredevil, Indy, Softy, and a passing by Takeda Nokashi are killed when the bomb explodes. *Pinkie dies of an allergic reaction. *Superspeed is crushed by Gutsy's motorcycle. Trivia *Superspeed put on the Handy mask just to make a joke about Handy's frustrated face, and Superspeed being frustated. *Since Pinkie ordered a plate of lo mein, she ate a shrimp that came with the lo mein. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 52 Episodes